guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Common armor
Crown What is this crown? Where is it from? Campaign? Event? Crafted? RoseOfKali 23:05, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :for winning Norn tourney i believe. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 23:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::So you get these pieces of armor, and they work for any proffession? Just making sure... Urock 20:19, 4 September 2007 (CDT) dye they r dyeable i got mine dyed black 71.201.119.247 02:41, 25 August 2007 (CDT) glacial gloves they should be added to this page i think, i dont know the complete criteria for the pages but someone should look into it Lithos Soldier 23:48, 25 August 2007 (CDT) spectacles why arent spectacles here, they are common. There is a something about them in Asuran armor - Sav 17:31, 2 September 2007 (CDT Other Common Armor We need the dragon Gloves also. and i dont know if this is one but the stone guantlets shown in dwarven rit i think, i dont remeber which armor it is shown on Lithos Soldier 18:49, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Woad As far as I can tell from the galleries, the two styles of Woad (available from Radi in Gunnar's Hold) are common to all professions and therefore should go in the Common Armor section. Is there any profession that can't see Highlander Woad and Norn Woad? They require 5 Vellum, 5 Ink, and 10 - at least for warriors... Krenn 00:24, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Notice I spent today sorting out the common armour pages and I have submitted three things to note *Common-icon.png and Common-icon-small.png *An armor art box where profession = Common *A Common Armor NavBox -- Krytan Sentinel 16:52, 22 September 2007 (CDT) gloves Seems like all the glove images are... well... messy. Everyone really wants to show off their awesome armor and whatnot, but really, the screen should be taken with ONLY the gloves and no other armor, in a frontal view, neutral background (or one that shows the gloves well, like a black wall for the chaos gloves, w/e their name is), and should be a 1:1 image ratio, to make a uniform gallery. Anyone not agree with this? I don't have any common gloves myself, but just giving a heads up, if anyone is planning to update those. RoseOfKali 05:50, 4 October 2007 (UTC) On the subject of gloves, perhaps there should be a special section of some sort for Mesmer versions of collector gloves, as they have different appearances. --Turtleghandi 18:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) I agree that there should be images of the short versions of gloves too, but as RoseOfKali mentioned, finding people with clear screenshots is difficult. [[User_talk:Krytan Sentinel|'Krytan Sentinel']] 23:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Festival Hats Shouldnt the Fest. Hats be in here? They are common armor, I think -- -- (s)talkpage 19:28, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :They are a very special case of common armor. First of all, they are a seasonal one-time thing, meaning you can never ever get one again once it's over. Second, they provide ZERO armor. As such, they have their own page and should stay that way. Feel free to mention it in "See also" on this page, but for god's sake, don't think about including the whole thing here... RoseOfKali 14:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC)